Demaciado joven para entender
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Touya no es capaz de comprender como es que pasaron las cosas para terminar de esa forma.


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Sino a las grandiosas Clamp

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"_

* * *

Touya no es capaz de comprender como es que pasaron las cosas para terminar de esa forma. A pesar de tener 10 años y ser uno de los mejores de su clase. Un día, al regresar de la escuela, encontró a su hermana Sakura jugando sola en la sala, le parecio extraño no ver a su madre con ella o salir de alguna habitación para recibirlo. Dejo su mochila a un lado y fue a buscarla. Luego de recorrer la planta baja y el sotano no pudo evitar pensar que la búsqueda hubiera sido más fácil en su antigua casa. No es que le gustará esta casa, que era mucho más espaciosa que la anterior, además tenía jardín, pero luego de vivir tantos años en su casa anterior esta a veces le parecía demasiado grande. Pero entendia que con la llegada de Sakura no habría espacio suficiente para los cuatro.

Subió las escaleras pensando en eso hasta que se detuvieron al ver a Nadeshiko en el suelo.

-¡Mamá! –grito antes de correr a su lado. No veía una razón para que estuviera en el suelo, la movió ligeramente y después con más fuerza. Se asusto al darse cuenta que seguía sin reaccionar. No sabía que hacer, quería llorar pero no podía permitírselo. Mientras su padre no estuviera él es el hombre de la casa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Papá! –bajo las escaleras corriendo y fue al teléfono, busco el número de la Universidad donde su padre trabaja

-Hemano no debes coler –lo regaño Sakura saliendo al pacillo

-¡Cállate! –le grito más por la angustia que por estar realmente enojado con Sakura, pero la niña de apenas tres años no es capaz de entenderlo, ni siquiera podía ver que algo pasaba. Regreso a la sala con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Touya no se dio cuenta de eso. Se sentía desesperado por no encontrar a su padre y las personas con quienes hablaban no parecían entender su situación actuando tan calmadamente, sin darse prisa.

-Intenta tranquilizarte –le pidió Fujitaka a su primogénito, luego de que este le explicara lo sucedido, intentando también cumplir sus propias palabras –llama a una ambulancia, yo iré enseguida… se fuerte… por mamá Sakura –después de esas palabras colgó para pedir prestado a uno de sus compañeros un automóvil

Mientras tanto Touya llamaba al hospital. Luego de darles la información que le pedían y conocía regreso al lado de su mamá. Esperando que todo se tratara de un simple susto y ella despertara en cualquier momento. No sería la primera vez que se quedara dormida donde caiga por regresar cansada por el trabajo. Aunque todo le indicara que no se trataba de eso.

Fujitaka llego cuando los paramédicos subían a su esposa a la ambulancia. Luego de una pequeña conversación con uno de ellos ingreso a su casa para ver a sus hijos, a pesar de preferir estar al lado de su amada Nadeshiko.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron al verse, consolándose mutuamente. Pareció una eternidad ese instante. Una pesadilla de la que querían despertar. Después el mayor fue en busca de su hija. La encontró jugando, pero sin su usual alegría.

-Papá –dijo la pequeña al notar su presencia, corriendo hacia sus brazos –hemano me gito –acuso a Touya sin tener la menor idea de la crisis que estaban enfrentando y su padre decidio que lo mejor para ella sería dejarla permanecer en la ignorancia

-Touya a tenido un mal día, no te enojes con él –le pidió –escucha debo ir al hospital con mamá, ella se siente mal y puede pasar unos días ahí

-¿Mamá malita?

-Si, te quedarás con la Sra. Kyoko mientras estoy fuera, debes portante bien ¿entendido?

-Si –le aseguro asintiendo enérgicamente

Fujitaka tomo uno de los peluches de su hija, un conejo blanco con una flor entre sus patitas, para luego ir a la casa de una de sus vecinos, donde vive una señora algunos años mayor que él.

-Fujitaka ¿qué ocurre?

-Le quiero pedir que cuide a Sakura

-Por supuesto pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿la ambulancia fue por ustedes?

-No estoy seguro Touya encontró a Nadeshiko desmayada y no reacciona

-Por Kami, espero que no sea nada grave

-Yo también

Touya pasó el resto del día en el hospital junto a su padre. Esperando que alguien les dijera sobre la condición de su madre. Pero cada vez que preguntaban nadie podía responderles. Valientemente intento permanecer despierto, pero en algún momento se quedo dormido. Despertó al día siguiente, cuando Fujitaka lo despertó para llevarlo a casa y se preparará para la escuela. Le pregunto sobre su mamá, pero él solo le contesto que se encontraba mal, pero que en algunos días se recuperaría y todo volvería a ser igual. Le dijo eso con una sonrisa y al verla Touya finalmente entendió a lo que se referían con una sonrisa triste.

Pasaron los días y ya no eran la familia feliz de antes. A Touya no le permitían ver a su madre, apenas veía a su padre, quien al terminar el trabajo pasaba a la casa para ver como estaba él y su hermana antes de irse al hospital. Varias veces el niño fue quien preparo la cena y Fujitaka adopto de forma permanente la sonrisa triste. Sakura se pasaba el día con los vecinos, acostumbrada a ello por los viajes de sus padres por sus respectivos trabajos, hasta que su hermano la llevaba de regreso a casa.

Un par de semanas después Fujitaka llego a casa temprano. Touya fue a recibirlo, pero no dijo nada al notarlo decaído. No había una verdadera razón para ello, pero sabía que algo malo había pasado.

-Papá –dijo Sakura alzando sus brazos pidiendo con ello que la cargara

Nuevamente Fujitaka sonrió con tristeza y la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de su hija

-¿Papá? –pregunto extrañada, no entendía, pero presentía que algo había pasado

-No pasa nada, solo estoy cansado –dijo bajando a la niña y subió con lentitud las escaleras antes de encerrarse en su habitación

-Hemano ¿pasa algo? –pregunto inocentemente, ignorante del mal

-Nada –contesto con angustia –vamos a ver la televisión, debe estar ese anime que te gusta

-¡Si! –exclamo antes de correr a la sala

Miró con preocupación a las escaleras. En la cima le pareció ver a su madre por un instante, pero eso no era posible, ella seguía en el hospital. Se llevó una mano al corazón, su presentimiento estaba aumentando, pero prefirió ignorarlo y se fue con Sakura.

Más tarde, Fujitaka bajo vestido de negro. Se sento con Sakura en sus piernas y su hijo a su lado. Explico con palabras sencillas para que la niña lo entendiera y con voz tranquila lo ocurrido. Nadeshiko se había sentido mal, pero no les dijo nada para no molestarlos y así su enfermedad se agravo al punto que los doctores no podían hacer nada por ella. Solo hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. Unas horas antes finalmente murió.

-Lo siento –escucho Touya, levantando la mirada de sus manos para ver a su madre junto a su padre y hermana, unas grandes alas blancas nacían de su espalda –no quería causarles tanto daño –le dio un suave beso a Fujitaka y después otro a Sakura, en ese momento la niña empezó a llorar –perdoname por dejarlos –le dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos verdes se había opacado. Después le dio un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer. Solo entonces dejo de ser fuerte y lloro junto a su hermana, buscando consuelo entre los brazos de su padre.

Las siguientes horas son confusas para Touya, en el futuro le será difícil recordar esos momentos.

Durante la ceremonia recibe el pésame de muchas personas, la mayoría de gente que apenas conoce. En algún momento llegó una señora muy bonita seguida de un par de mujeres con aire severo. Fujitaka la llevo a otra habitación para hablar sin que nadie más los escucharas. Pero Touya curioso se escabullo para escuchar su conversación, los gritos apenas contenidos. Así descubre que la mujer es Sonomi Daidouji, prima de su madre, además de las faltas acusaciones que tiene su familia materna contra su padre. Minutos más tarde Sonomi se va luego de una última visita a su querida prima. Nunca sabrá de la triste mirada que le dirigió por su actuar.

Touya sigue sin saber como las cosas terminaron así. Como podrán salir adelante con tanto dolor en sus corazones. Pero aún tiene 10 años y le faltan muchas cosas por aprender.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo traigo un nuevo fanfic de Sakura. Lo sorprendente fue lo fácil que me hizo escribirlo o.o Espero que les guste y me dejen un review.

Nos vemos.


End file.
